Clairaudience
by Luna the dark winged angel
Summary: Clairaudience means 'clear-hearing'. It is the ability to 'hear' Spirits. It's that little voice inside you that issues warnings, gives guidance, or secrets. Ever since I was a little girl the voices told me things, no secrets, that I shouldn't know. Like there is a parallel world next to ours and Clary Fray will bring me to this world. To my death? Now, that I am unsure of.
1. Prolong

**Prolong**

Ever since I was a little girl I knew things. Not just insignificant things like the names of all the past presidents for the United States, or what is the exact definition of gravity. But things I am not supposed to know…not anything I could possible in anyway should have known. I can tell you when the girl next door is going to die which is in two hours, twenty minutes, and forty five seconds by a tragic hit a run. Or that my mother is having affair with the working man a few blocks down who failed to tell her that he have AIDS when they had sex. I could practically smell the sickness off my mother, and knew that she contact the disease on their first time together. I know secrets and facts about the world that others do not know, like there is a world parallel to ours. They are invisible to the mortal eye, but I can see them and with a glance or a bump in the arm I knew all their secrets and desires; their pass and their future. I know everything. All their secrets and their knowledge. I was fascinated with this world but didn't really bother to look into it, because I know I will be soon introduce to that world because of one girl… a girl name Clary Fray.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Morgana Black death will be in two years. Time of death_\- I cut off that voice quickly not wanting to know the exact death of my mother. I knew my mother was going to die since the day she contacted that disease, but it didn't give me much comfort or satisfaction to know when she is going to die. I tilted my head and concentrate on the other voices whispering secrets of others that didn't have anything to do with my mother. _Cyrus Black is going to contact his grandmother in one hour twenty two minutes and fifty two seconds_\- Grandmother? I thought Dad's mother died years ago. I shrugged it off before listening into what the voices wanted me to hear. They were getting particularly loud and vicious than ever before. I grunted as the voices began to merge together, their voices boarding on screaming as they became more vicious in their want to be heard. _Clary Fray! Jace! Clary! Jace! Jace! JACE! _I gave a shriek as I cradle my head with my hands trying fight the voices to the back of my mind. I suddenly felt strong hands shaking my arms. The smell of whiskey and fresh air put my mind with ease as I knew it was my father and not my mother. I tried to concentrate on the feeling of human contact except the voices of the unknown beings. Their voices was unintelligible but two names that was spoken loud and clear: Clary and Jace. I screamed in my head to make them stop, but they only got louder. _'__Please one at a time!'_ I begged them in my mind, but they ignore me, and continue to yell the secrets they wanted me to know.

"-nerys! Daenerys!" I heard my father's voice penetrate through the voices making them go eerily silent.

I look into my father's green eyes the same eyes I look into the mirror every morning. His eyes were tight with worry as his strong hands grip my shoulders firmly as if to keep me grounded. My father is a strong man in heart and mind. He was close to 6' feet with sandy blond hair that was cut short to get out of the way. Emerald green eyes that he swear that I have the exact same shade of color. His skin kiss by the sun in show of his long hours spent out in the sun. He was lean and tone with muscle that showed me was more from hard working than actual working in the gym. My father was a strong presence something that was shown throughout my life. I watched as his emerald eyes soften as he saw my eyes focus on his.

"Shh sweetie-"he cooed as he calmly ran his hand through my long hair that always seem just the right thing to do to sooth my nerves. "Deep breaths. Shh…that's it…"

I sigh as I began to relax into my father's strong hands. The silence is a blessing and a curse…I never been alone in my own mind before, and I don't know if I like it. Silence was always louder than noise.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly as if he was afraid that if he raise his voice it might cause me further pain.

I nodded my head as I let myself out of his embrace expecting him to move away a little bit, but he hovered over me like a mother hen. I felt amusement for a minute before it was gone as I quickly notice the unnatural silence. The voices never stay quiet this long.

"Thank you…" I mumbled to him feeling grateful that it was him to found me in the middle of the hallway having an episode and not my mother.

Don't get me wrong I love my mother as a much as a person can for a women who gave birth to you, but I never could feel much more than that for her. Well, I never could feel much in the beginning, but it didn't help that my mother never really approved of me. People who know of me like to call me weird if they are in a particularly nice mood, or call me a freak like the cruel kids who lived on my block who were feeling vicious and arrogant. I was the unnerving freak girl that like to talk to the voices in her head, and blurt out people's secrets that I am supposed to have no way of knowing. Imagine my mother who strive to be perfect and normal working women having such abnormal daughter. Imagine the disappointment and the resentment that I couldn't or ever be what she imagine will be the perfect daughter. The only saving grace my mother saw was my beauty. She treated me more like a doll than an actual human being. I wasn't her daughter, but a porcelain doll that she can dress up and show to her friends. Every little oddity I portray is a black mark in her otherwise perfect picture of what her family should be. She resented me for being that black mark, and anytime I show that I was speaking or listening to the voices she viciously shove a pill down my throat in hope that the voices will stop. They never do. She didn't understand…and I didn't really bother to make her understand. Now, my father I think didn't understand either, but he didn't approve of the pills my mother force me to swallow. He didn't see me as some weird girl that hear voices in her head and blurt out secrets or people's demise with a blank face. He didn't think of me as an unemotional freak because I was inept on human emotions, but his unique daughter name Daenerys Black. He never tried to change me. He just accept me as who I am with a bright smile full with fondness and pride. That's why I am comfortable to tell him what the voices are telling me.

"Dad…the voices they are getting louder." I stated to him watching as his face intently like I always do.

He shift under my gaze a nervous habit he always does when I tend to stare a little too hard and a little too long. He face shift under my gaze from concern to strangely wariness like he know something big going to happen, and he didn't think it was good. '_Is Dad hiding a secret?'_ I ask my thoughts to the voices. They were strangely quiet for few short moments before answering with a simple yes, but didn't explain further like they usually do.

"Something going on…" I whisper to myself.

The voices never been this quiet or giving me one word answers. They like to explain every detail of what secret or knowledge they discover never one word answers unless it's about the other world. The unknown beings that walk along side mortals, but is not seen but from select few who is grace with the knowledge, or like me that is able to see these invisible beings; these supernatural beings. I never really thought much of it since the voices were so tight lipped about them, and figure I will know in time. I focus once more on my father who was silent throughout the time I was in my thoughts with patients only my father can have. He gaze at me silently before mumbling to himself as he turn to walk away. I let him leave silently looking at the clock on the hallway door. It was about the time he is gonna make that call to my grandmother. My eyes drift back to my father's retreating back until he left my sight._Lucas has a secret._ One particular voice chanted in my mind before giving a laugh that I will usually label an unstable adult will have. I tilted my head as amuse smile grace my lips for just a second before I gave up on holding it. _'__Yes I know. Will you tell me?' _I asked them with not much hope behind them actually giving me answer this time. There was silent before another voice told me another knowledge they had found of the women a few blocks away from where I live. Apparently she is going to find out the police are on to her in her part of the death of her decease husband. She won't have much time to get away, and will be caught halfway down the street in an anti-climate chase. I shook my head to myself to the stupidity of some people.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice ask with a hint of irritation in it.

I turn around to find my mother watching me with all her perfect beauty. She was fairly short reaching about 5'4 without the heels she insist on wearing every day. Her chocolate color skin almost the exact shade of mine seem to glisten against her white knee length dress. Her hair done up with a stylish bob and curled like she always has it. Her face was made up in perfection, and only heighten her strong features and big brown eyes. The only thing that is effecting her beauty in a negative way was the sneer on her face. She walk up to me her heels making a hard clack sound on the marble floor as she walk. I felt a flash of irritation at the sound before it went away like the wind leaving me numb. I felt nothing as she roughly gripped my chin to get a good look at me.

"You haven't done what I ask you to do this morning Daenerys. The puffiness on your eyes is plain to see that, so don't try to deny it." She said her voice strong and opposing as it always is when she is voicing her opinion.

She sigh as she let go of me to grip the bridge of her nose in annoyance before looking at my blank expression with a roll of her eyes.

"Go change into the clothes I left out for you. The guest should be arriving any minute now. I should be able to hide that puffiness with concealer, but it still be slightly noticeable I bet. What have I told you about getting ready at certain time so mistakes like these won't come up …and what have you done to your hair?" she suddenly shriek as she look at my bed hair. "It's like I'm talking to the wall sometimes. Go. I be there in a minute to get you ready."

I didn't bother with a reply as I did what she told me to do and headed to my room.

"And where the hell is your father?" Was the last thing I heard before I turn the corner and away from her sight.

_Morgana will-_ I cut that voice right off. I have heard enough on what my mother is doing with her life. I made my way into my room which is fairly plain with only a few photos hanging on the wall and a queen size bed in the middle of the room. The only extravagant things I own was the walking clothes that was full with expensive clothes my mother have bought me, and the vanity dresser that is full of beauty products that was also given to me by my mother. I made my way to my bed to find one of my favorite dresses laying on it. I was always incline to dark color especially black, and my mother agree since the color always brought my eyes out better. The dress is in the color black and knee length full of lace on the skirt but tone down at the bust area. The dress was sleeveless and had a unique lace pattern from my bust to my neck. It was beautiful to me, and I was able to put it on without much reluctance. I throw on the nude high heels on knowing my feet was going to kill me at the end of the night before sitting at my vanity to wait for my mother. In the meanwhile I listen to the voices who were eager to share their discoveries. _Cyrus Black is leaving Morgana Black. Time of departure undecided._ Father leaving? I wonder if this involve my unknown grandmother. I asked the voices my question and they went silent again. I felt frustration for a few moments before it was gone, and it was replace with nonchalance. I heard the familiar sound of heels hitting the hardware before I saw my mother burst into the room with haste. I just watch her and prepare myself of the annoyance that comes with getting ready for guest I don't desire to see. She huff at me before getting ready of the daily beauty regimen. I space out as she started on my hair listening to the voices instead of the annoy mumbles coming out of my mother's mouth._ Tristan Ward is going to arrive at the house of Cyrus and Morgana Black in one hour, thirty minutes, and forty five seconds unannounced. He is feeling guilty…_The voices trail off but I got the jest of it. It seems my mother best kept secret is going to be laid out in the open. I felt my lips lift up a little not much to seem like an actual smile, but enough for it to feel foreign on my lips.

"-nerys! Daenerys!" a voice suddenly penetrated through my thoughts.

I look up to find my mother standing in front of me with her hands on her hips her face scrunch up in annoyance. I tilted my head at her in acknowledgment, and that only made her huff in irritation.

"Stop your nonsense! The guest will be here any minute, and since you're finished I would like for you to get the appetizers and the refreshment ready for them." She order before her eyes became sharp as she gripped my chin roughly in order to look into my eyes. "And no funny business this evening. I don't want these people to know what kind of daughter I have, understand?"

I stare at her intently making her glare at me before taking a few steps away from me.

"Well?" she asked her voice sharp as she began to make her away out my bedroom door.

"Yes mother." I answer curtly before looking into the vanity mirror already dismissing her.

I didn't hear anything else but the sound of heels hitting the floor as she walk away. I concentrated on the mirror to see what she have done to me to look up to par with her high standards. She made me up well with minimal makeup to only enhance my features. Black kohl applied a little heavy to bring out my emerald green eyes. My long dark brown hair was in gentle curls that frame my heart shaped face nicely. Over all an acceptable look for my taste. I spare the mirror one more look before making my way out the door. The voices whispering to me of their knowledge of the things to come.


	3. Chapter 2

The little get together was in ninety percent going well the loss of the other ten percent was for the little fight my parents had in the beginning of the party in front of guest. The only one who was embarrassed was my mother as my father didn't really care for appearances as much as her. I kept my place in the corner of the room watching the people converse to each other. Each one holding a little mask in place to seem more perfect in people eyes, but I could see behind those masks. I could see every little secret they left hidden. Like the fact my mother's boss's husband a seemingly nice young man who gave out artificial brighten smiles to people, and crack jokes on the expense of others he deem not as worthy as him. His mask is breaking with ever glance he makes at men that linger a little too long, and his wife is catching on to his secret that he likes men more than his wife. Or the women that had too much plastic surgeries, and wear too much make up to hide the imperfection only she can see. She secretly hates herself and others around her. She have high homicidal and suicidal tendencies toward herself and her unsuspecting husband. It seems her and her husband will die by her hands in two years' time when she finally cracks.

I look toward the kitchen where I knew my father is occupying sneaking a few cans of beer, and still steaming from the argument with my mother.

"Deanerys, dear." My mother called to me as I took a treat from one of the platters that the waiters where holding.

I watch as my mother took the treat out of my hand my mouth going tight with annoyance as my mother gave the treat back to the waiter with the instruction to throw it away. I made sure my annoyance that was shown on my face dissolve away as soon as my mother face me with a fake smile plaster on her face.

"No, no dear. Remember a moment on the lips a lifetime on your hips." She reprimanded as she handed me a glass of champagne instead to keep me satisfy.

"Oh, you teaching her that saying as well Morgana!" A delighted voice rang out behind my mother as I took the champagne.

I look behind her to find one of my mother's co-workers who I tolerated better than the rest. She was sweet though she care a bit too much about appearances for my taste properly the reason why she is so thin. I watch as she gave the first genuine smile toward my mother and me.

"Yes, I am pro health really and I only put these little treats because my husband don't really approve of those healthy treats I usually try to make them eat." She lied with a small smile toward the women.

She always was a glutton of cheesecake and chocolate. The women nodded in approvement as she went in a ramble at how beautiful I am and the opportunities I will get regarding modeling. My mother preen at the compliments she was given at having such a beautiful daughter.

"She has your lovely bone-structure Morgana. Like a mini you with her father's stunning green eyes. Just a stunning girl you have." Somebody complimented as the women gave a thin lipped smile at my mother and me.

It seem it was hard for the women to mask her contempt and jealousy at the moment. My mother was the only one beside I who notice, and she seem to shine with victory as she thank the jealous women with a back handed compliment on her daughter. The women flare with ire as any women would at the disrespect toward her daughter and herself. Mostly herself.

I look at all the fake smiles that was directed at me from the party goers before making my decision to company my father. I excuse myself trying to be as polite much as possible so I won't receive my mother ire before I quietly made my way to the kitchen. I was aware of the eyes burning my back knowing it was my mother's, but paid no heed to the temper tantrum my mother will surly have when the party end because of my leaving despite of my polite retreat. As I enter the kitchen I saw my father leaning against the kitchen counter with a can a beer in his hand, and watching the kitchen TV that was hanging on the wall above the kitchen table. I glance at the TV not surprise to find American football on. I silently made my way to him mimicking his position with the exception of my arms which were across my chest. He glance at me with an amuse smile on his face before going back to the game. We didn't need much conversation him and me. We were always comfortable with the silence. _Cyrus Black will be leaving New Jersey to his mother's house in New York in- _I look up sharply at my father him not noticing my behavior. I felt the feeling of panic and abandonment, and I had no idea what to make up of it.

"You're leaving…" I stated more to myself than him and realize my voice tremble as I spoke.

My father look at me with not the least bit of surprise in his eyes and nodded to me.

"Yes, and you are coming with me." He simply stated.

I quickly calm down a little surprise and confuse at the feelings I just experience before regaining my composure. If my father notice my strange behavior he didn't show it or comment on it which I was secretly grateful for. I nodded my head at him before focusing my attention on him. _'__He knows of Morgana deceit doesn't__he to make a decision like this,'_ I thought to the voices one of them quickly answering me in a simple no before going silent again. That brought me up short, and I asked the voices of what made him make such of decision if it wasn't my mother's affair. They remain silent I only heard a few amuse giggles at my confusion.

"Where are we going?" I ask using the simple way of getting answers.

His lips twitch for a moment before evading the question.

"You don't know? Haven't they told you?" He asked referring to the voices.

I huff making my father's raise an eyebrow at my odd behavior before I quickly regain my composure to answer his question.

"They are being tight lipped about this, but I figure that this have to do with my grandmother that I haven't even known that you talked to over the phone at exactly five hours, forty five minutes, and twenty two seconds ago." I stated quite sure of myself.

My father's laughter vibrated around the kitchen walls, and I was sure the people outside the kitchen can hear as well. I look at him a little startled and was amaze at the bright smile on my father's face. His eyes sparkled as he brought me into his arms in a tight hold as if he was afraid that I was going to disappear. I awkwardly brought my arms around his waist to hold onto him.

"My little Daenerys…my Daenerys." He whisper into my hair.

"I don't understand what I said is so funny." I mumbled confuse, but he only kiss my head with an affectionate grin before going back to his beer that he left on the kitchen counter.

"Don't ever change."

I nodded my head even though I was confused of my father's behavior, but it left me with a warm feeling. I heard the doorbell ringing breaking the comfortable silence that was between my father and me. My father look confused and mumble his confusion as he made his way out the kitchen making sure to leave his beer on the counter, so he won't face his wife's wrath. _Tristan- _The voices whisper in excitement. I a smile lift of my lips grace my face before I let it disappear as I made my way out of the kitchen and into the hall. I saw my father, mother, and a man standing in the hallway by the front door.

"Tristan…" My mother trailed off apprehension rolling off her in waves.

"Who's this?" My oblivious father asked.

Tristian was a tall man taller than my own father for at least a couple of inches. He had black wavy hair and eyes the color of onyx. He was heavily muscle like he spend years on protein shakes, and working out in the gym. He was handsome don't get me wrong my mother was perfectionist and she seek perfection in her men as well, but unlike my father who have natural Hollywood beauty this man had artificial beauty to him. I smelt his sickness which was heighten by his anxiety and guilt of what he have done.

"Oh, honey this is a friend of mine from the office." She lied with a fake smile on her face that ooze fake innocence.

"Morgana…I can't do this anymore…." Tristan trailed off unsure of himself.

"Do what?" My father question his eyes becoming hard.

I step up to my father's side giving him moral support while never taking my eyes off Tristan who notice my gaze.

"Nothing honey it's just an assignment for work that is much tedious, and Tristan have been having difficulties with it." My mother explain with a strain smile as she notice all her nosy guest watching the confrontation.

While my mother tried to explain to my father with pathetic excuses on what Tristan is talking about Tristan and I have been staring at each other. I nodded at him knowing his question if he should speak out on his quilt.

"Go ahead Tristan Mallory. Speak." I stated curtly suddenly making my parents suddenly become quiet.

"Be quite Daenerys." My mother hiss at me going to grab my arm which I know will leave a bruise if she touch me.

My father smack her hand away making my mother gasp as she pull her hand to cradle it against her chest openly gaping at my father as if he has lost his mind. My father eyes were chilling as he regarded my mother. The guest forgotten in the background whisper and gossip to one another about the happenings in what is in front of them.

"Do not touch my daughter." He hiss at her taking a step in front of me.

I look up at my father a little startled at his protection before paying attention to what is going on. My father look up at Tristan and urged him to speak up on what brought him here. My mother glare at him as if to dare him tell the truth of their secret. He look at her pleadingly before squaring his shoulders to look at my father with confidence that would have been convincing if I didn't seen his hands tremble before he disguise it by clenching his hands into a fist.

"Morgana and I have been having an affair." He spoke out loud enough for the whole party to hear making them give a dramatic gasp.

My father framed trembled and I look at him with apprehension not knowing what he was going to do next.

"Cyrus...honey….it is a lie. I never…." My mother trailed off on her lie unsure because my father haven't taken his eyes off Tristan.

_Daenerys step back-_ A voice command the others agreeing and telling me how far I should step back, so I won't get hurt in the crossfire when the fight will start. I took approximately ten big steps back away from my father and as if he felt my departure from his side was when his fist flew into Tristan jaw. The sound of a man's jaw breaking, and then the sound of a man hitting the floor vibrated throughout the house as everybody went silent for just a moment before my mother broke it with her shriek as she gaped at her husband in disbelief.

"Everybody out!" My father suddenly shouted.

Nobody move for a moment before my father turn to them with enraged eyes.

"I said get the fuck out of my house!" He shouted before taking Tristan as an example by throwing him out of his house leaving the front door wide open for the shock guest to leave.

Everybody scramble out of the house some dared to mummer their displeasure of being treated this way to my mother who didn't said or do anything but cried where she stood in disbelief and embarrassment. My father walk up to me his face softening a little as I look up at him expectantly.

"We are leaving." I stated simply waiting for his approval.

"Yes. Go get your things pack and I mean everything. I don't think I could replace things you might need with how money is going right now." My father whisper to me before urging me to hurry along.

I just made it halfway to my room before the familiar shriek of my mother resounded around the house. Soon the sound of my father's angry and hurt voice joined my mother in level. I hurry into my room grabbing two of my briefcases before packing all my clothes that I pick out on my own and also the expensive dresses my mother bought me over the years, and undergarments along with my useless things off the vanity since my father said he wanted everything to be taken with us. It didn't take me that much time before I was done with packing. The sound of things breaking and the ongoing argument told me that this goodbye to my mother will not be an easy one. I quickly grab my things slowly making my way into the leaving room my parents I suppose was in their bedroom going by the direction of noise they are making.

"It's over Morgana. Nothing you can say can change my mind on this joke of a marriage." Was the sound of my father's voice before he barged into the leaving room his suitcases in his hands my mother right behind him fury all over her face.

"So now seventeen years of marriage is a joke now! Seventeen years of taking care a child together is a joke! Do you know how hard it been for me? Dealing with a psychotic daughter who talks to voices in her head, and feeling so alone inside my own house! I just need comfort but you weren't man enough to do it, so I look to someone who can!" My mother shouted aware of how her words are hurting my father.

"Nothing haven't change Morgana. In seventeen years you haven't grown up you are still that needy child who plays victim every time she is caught in a lie, or her perfect world isn't so fucking perfect anymore." My father stated turning around to face her his eyes cold and cruel. He made sure he hit every one of her insecurities with a sneer and cruel carefully chosen words. "Our daughter is not the reason of your problems. Not the reason why you feel hollow and incomplete. It is you that is the problem. Our daughter is special and amazing, and I thank God that I have her every day, and if you don't feel like that then you don't have to worry about _my _daughter since she and I will never have to see you ever again. "

He turn to me and tilted his head toward the door getting the hint I grab my things and made my way to the door my father a step behind me . He open the door for me and I place my things on the porch before facing my father who stared at me with confusion.

"I like to talk to my mother for just a second. I be right there." I stated urging him to move out the way so I can talk to my mother.

He move out the way cautiously not wanting to but respecting my wishes. He gave one more warning look at my mother before taking some of the bags to his truck. I look at my mother who was glaring at me from the front door and shook her head in exhaustion.

"Just go." She stated curtly.

"No." I simply stated I need her to hear me for once.

Her tire eyes suddenly blaze with anger and before I knew it I felt a sharp pain against my cheek from where she slap me hard enough for me to feel for a while.

"Haven't you done enough? This is your fault, if you weren't ever born this wouldn't have happen! I hate you! I hate you…" She trailed off her eyes filling up with pained tears.

I touch my cheek gingerly in slight surprise before looking at my mother who was looking more pitiful by the second.

"I don't hate you." I whisper catching her attention her eyes still alight with misdirect anger and hatred. "I don't feel anything for you to hate you. You was just the women who gave birth to me, and for that I suppose I love you to some extent, but that is it. As for what you did to my father was all your fault nobody else's. It's time you own up to your mistakes."

She look at me as if she was the one slapped before lashing out at me in fury, but luckily this time I saw it coming and stepped away from her just in time.

"I only thing I have to own up to was the mistake of letting Cyrus talk me out of aborting you!" She shouted her tears falling out of her brown eyes before she hastily wipe them off with her hands so she can glare at me.

At felt a flare of pain in my chest before it left me feeling numb. I tilted my head at her feeling a wave of vindictive emotion come over me. The voices laughing in glee at my emotions in the back of my mind not helping my feeling of vindictiveness toward my mother.

"That might be but there is another mistake you have to own up to. Like letting a man bed you without the proper protection for diseases is another mistake since you don't know what you might have pick up." I said with curtly feeling satisfaction at the devastating realization on my mother face before heading toward the door. Before I walk out I look at my mother who was glaring at her marble floor tears gathering in her big brown eyes. "Goodbye mother."

I closed the door behind me to find my father waiting for me by the car tense, but relax a little when he saw me emerge from the house. I made my way toward him ready to open the passenger door before he stop me to look at my cheek which still sting from the slap I received earlier. His eyes harden and his nose flare with fury, but I shook my head at him to dismiss it.

"I'm fine." I whisper to him seeing how my nonverbal reply didn't sway him from thoughts of marching into my now mother's house to rip her a new one. "Can we go now?"

He sigh before kissing my cheek.

"Let's go." He sigh before helping me into the passenger seat.

I hop into the truck letting him slam the door behind me. I watch as he made his way to the driver seat jumping onto the seat.

"Where we going?" I ask since the voices haven't told me yet just repeating names from this morning.

"New York." He said with his first smile of the night as he drove off the block I grown up in.

It's seems my life will take a drastic turn whether it's for the worst or the better surprisingly I don't know just yet. _Clary, Jace, Clary, Jace, Clary, Jace, Jace, JACE!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, my noddles!**

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to put up another chapter. I' m going through midterms right now so I been busying trying to stay alive lol, but I will try to work more on this story, so don't give up on me. Enjoy! :) **

**Chapter 3**

New York is a loud bright place which seem even brighter at night. The city had a distinct difference from the quiet suburbs of New Jersey. My father and I didn't talk much except for when my father like to give up facts of his mother and the place he grown up in. The hurt of what my mother did to him still laid heavy on his shoulders and heart, and I didn't blame him when he seem to be too quiet to be normal. The voices have been quiet as well, but I could feel their emotions. They were bursting with excitement and anxiety. An odd combination, but I couldn't question the voices on their feelings as the truck came to stop at a building. It was one of those buildings that house many families, and it was a little run down but not by much to be worry about very unlike the mansion like house we just left from. My father cut off the engine with a sigh before turning his head to face me with a grin that was fill with nostalgic and wariness.

"Home sweet home. Come, grab your things." He said as he jump out of the truck.

I follow suit grabbing my suitcases from the back and following him up to the building where he stopped to put his things down. He push a buzzer down on the number 27B before speaking.

"Mom it's us. Open up." He ordered before letting go.

After a moment I heard a loud buzzer go off, and watch as my father pull the door open before ushering me into the building. I took my things making my way to the elevator and pushing the up button. My father waited next to me before sighing in relief as the elevator open up, I look up at him in confusion. He grin at me before getting into the elevator I followed him in more sedative pace.

"Never know with this old thing. I thought it will be busted again, and then we have to walk up all those flights to get home." He explain his voice a little more chipper than earlier. He winked at me. "No need to be scared."

I nodded at him keeping in the urge to tell him that I never felt frighten before so I wouldn't think an old elevator will do the trick. I thought it was an unnecessary fact to point out. We soon made it off the elevator and down the hall to the apartment 27B. My father waited a front of the door for a moment feelings of apprehension and anxiety going off him in waves before I saw the steel of determination go through his eyes. I waited patiently as he finally knocked on the door. We waited for a while for my grandmother to answer the door, and it seem that my father was getting impatient and was itching to pound on the door when the door suddenly open to find an beautifully aged women behind it. My grandmother had that timeless beauty that many women will killed to have. She have brown hair with streak of gray that was from old age. Her skin was pale but not overly so that one will think she was sick but from lack of going out in the sun, and she had a few wrinkles on her face but not enough to take the beauty away. Unlike my father and me she had big brown eyes that were framed with equally dark eyelashes. She wasn't that tall just a few inches taller than my five feet five inches. She wore clothes that I normally will expect one of those modern witches I seen on TV, or those wiccans will wear. She was a weird as one of the people in my town will think or a freak as my mother will say, and I knew at that moment that I was going to like this women. My grandmother looked at my father with emotionless mask over her features but her eyes shine with an emotion I couldn't name.

"Hey mom." My father whisper looking more like a little kid by the second as his mother stare him down.

"Welcome home dear." She finally said to him as she open the door wider.

She pulled him into a quick but tight hug before stepping back a step to pat his cheek with a loving smile that my father return which was a little less bright but a smile nevertheless. I moved closer to my father's back grabbing his attention when I gripped the back of his shirt with my right hand. He turn to me with a fond smile before he put his arm around me to show me off to his mother. She looked at me stunned for a moment before giving me a bright smile. A smile I never really receive from anyone else but my father.

"Daenerys Marie Black, haven't you grown beautifully." She breathe before she push my father away from me and pulled me in a crushing hug.

I grunted at the strength of the hug, and awkwardly hug her back. I look at my father who was gazing at us with a small smile which grow bigger at my obvious discomfort.

"Daenerys meet your grandmother Lilian." He introduce cheekily before he gave into my glare with a chuckled. "Okay mom you're suffocating her."

Grandmother let go of me with a wet sniff before she gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. I tilted my head at her not really use to any hugs and kisses that wasn't given to me by my father.

"Oh, call me Grandma Lily dear. Now come in, come in. I show you around Daenerys." She urged us with a smile.

Her apartment wasn't something I expected, it was bigger than it seem from the outside. The living room had a Victorian feel to it the room itself was a little dark since there was little light in the room except for the occasional candle around the room, and the four lights that was hung in the middle of the room as an antique chandler. There was two crinkly, old leather chairs that look like antiques as well as well used furniture. Across from those chairs were an equally antique sofa. Behind the sofa was a huge window which was cover by velvet in earthen colors, and were also lined with embroidered sheer panels. Of the right of the window was a small old piano which seem well used going by the sheets of music on the handle, and above the piano where framed botanical prints. There was also a huge book case that was over flowing with books in the far left corner of the room. I look at the walls more closely they were in a cream earthy color, and I also discover that the walls were also decorated with a tangle of hand printed vines and doves on the walls. My father brought the suitcases inside the house as I expected the living room.

"Well, dear this is the living room, and straight head is the kitchen." Grandmother explain as she led me into the kitchen by hand.

I followed her quietly my hand limp in her surprisingly hard grip on my hand, she didn't seem to mind on my awkward attempt in holding her hand. When we arrive at the kitchen I took my hand back somewhat harshly but Grandmother still didn't mind on my behavior. The kitchen was a fairly big, one that I wouldn't expect to be in a complex apartment. Unlike the living room it wasn't as dark but light and airy. Also unlike the living room the kitchen didn't have a Victorian feel to it, but a seventeenth century in the English country kind of feel to it. The room was full of cream colors—from the titles which was punctuated by dark floors and a trussed high ceiling. In the middle of the room was wooden table which carried a single vase of rosemary and lavender flowers. There was farm house sink to my right, and above it was a charming plate rack. To the left of me was a British aga-gas stove that I only saw in old fashion movies. The cabinets I find have glass doors that are rippled like the hand blown glass that was made a hundred years ago. There was also an opening by the sink and cabinets which lead to a break feast area. The walls were bead board and the trim was painted a tan color. There was more rosemary flowers on the breakfast table which was a cream color, but was cover in a white kitchen blanket. The only lights came from the big window that was behind the breakfast table which was decorated with some more flowers but lilies this time. The other lights where the three chandlers; one in the breakfast area above the break feast table and the other two are in the kitchen in the middle of the room.

"Mom! A little help here!" I heard my father call from the living room.

My grandmother huff a little mumbling to herself words that I cannot hear before answering him with a simple acceptance to his request. She turn to me after she was done answering my father.

"You have to look around without me for a minute while I help Cyrus." She order before gesturing to a Dutch cream color door that was across the kitchen. "That door leads out to the hallway, and at the end of the hall is your room across from it is your father's and the first door to your right is mines."

I nodded at her before taking my leave feeling quite curious about what the other rooms look like. The hallway was bland compare to the other two rooms I just saw; brown wooden floors and the same cream color walls. The only thing that was odd was the staircase at the end of the hall that had a series of circles before it lead to a door. I pass the bathroom and my grandmother room to look into the left door right before my father's room. The door was wide open unlike the other doors that will lead to mine and my family's bedrooms. The room seem to be a pantry of some kind. Just like the other rooms there was a lone wooden table that was fill with jars and bottles of different tonics and herbs. The walls on the right and the left of the room were full shelves that was usually used to hold home-canned foods but for my grandmother the shelves were used to store bottles, jars, bowls, mortars &amp; pestles that were in a variety of different colors. I took a closer look at the jars on the table picking one up carefully. It seem more like a potion then anything. The only people who will used potions or anything that involve this kind of work will have to be a being from the other world which will be a witch, or one of those fake Wiccans that come from the mortal world. I wonder which one is my grandmother? I asked the voices of their opinion since they been fairly quite ever since I arrive in New York. _Daenerys the answers you seek will be discovered by your doing in-_ I cut the voices off a little irritated that they wouldn't answer my question with a straight answer before the feeling of irritation left me just as quickly as it came. I sigh to myself before moving on and down the hall heading to my room. I open the door to my room expecting it to be a little grand but roomy, but to my surprise my new room was more subdued but inviting. The walls were cream color which seem to be common throughout the apartment but this room like the living room was bordered with hand painted vines that interlock in a slightly medieval pattern. The bed was a twin bed with cream and brown color sheets and the bed frame seem to painted a cream color as well contrasting this there are pieces of dark wood furniture such as a writing desk that was in the far right corner of my bed, an open empty chest that was at the end of my bed, the only table that was to the left of my bed. By the table in the far left corner was a walk in closet as well as another door that was firmly shut. The only window wasn't as huge as the other windows I seen and was covered cream color drapes. There was also an old comfy chair that was affront of an old fire place that seem to been in use not too long ago going by the left over ashes. Over the fire place were a few antique paintings of an old white Victorian garden as well as some books and a generous amount of use and unused candles completed my room. It was so unlike my own room back in the New Jersey which was big and plain almost empty in a way. My gaze seem to go back to the odd door in my bedroom and before I knew it I was opening door with a curiosity that I never had overcome me before. Behind that door took by breath away and for just a moment I was in awe. After I regain my composure I walk down the three short steps into the room that I realize is a conservatory or a greenhouse. There was flower petals scattered across the floor and in the middle of the room was a lone gray wooden table that was fill with bell like jars, funnels, scales, beakers. There was also shelves on the right side of the room fill with different kind of potted plants as well as hanging baskets filled with roots and bulbs. There was also to the left of me were cabinets lines against the wall that I found out by the voices herbs and miscellaneous supplies. There was also a plotting bench and shelf, and I look more into the room to find balcony which was left open. The balcony was full of more plotted flowers as well as another old comfy chair.

"Do you like it?" I heard a voice ask.

I turn to see my grandmother walking up to me lazily with a smile on her face, and a suspicious glint in her eyes that I couldn't describe. I nodded at her but remain silent she didn't seem to mind my nonverbal answers as she went further into the Conservatory picking up a beaker off the wooden table.

"Me too, it's one of my favorite rooms in the apartment." She said carefully putting down the beaker on the table before turning to looking around the room with a sense of pride in her eyes. "You know, this conservatory have been around since your father was a little boy. I decided to create one when I got tire of buying the stuff I need from others of our kind. I tell you-"

"Others of our kind?" I cut her off the curiosity too much for me to let her go on in her story.

She pause for a moment looking as if she said too much, but I knew better. She knew she said the right thing to get me to ask the right questions the voices told me so.

"Yes, other of our kind." She stated simply before looking at her herbs.

I knew she was using a form of manipulation to get me curious. I seen and used enough of manipulation to know when it is being used on me. Her reason in doing so I didn't know since the voices has gone silent once again, but for the life of me I didn't much care that she was manipulating me. I was getting answers.

"Grandmother." I called to her to gain her attention just to look to find myself already having her attention.

"Yes, dear? Oh, please call me Grandma Lilly, or just Grandma." She said off handling.

I nodded at her at the request she given me, but knew I wasn't going to fulfill it so soon. I do not know of her character to be so familiar of her just yet.

"You said others of our kind. What kind do you speak of?" I asked her bluntly.

She sigh to herself before giving me a small smile, the smallest smile I seen her wear since I arrived

"Deanerys us Blacks are different… it's in our blood, it runs in our veins. We could never be normal…" she trialed off as she moved a little closer to me.

"And why can't we?" I asked the curious despite myself.

The voices were silent even when I insist on asking them for answers on what my family is hiding from me when I saw my grandmother hesitate on answering me for a moment. It was so…odd to ask questions for knowledge. I usually already know of things before anyone else when the voices deem it necessary for me to know. I knew they will become quiet as I venture further into the other world, but I didn't think it will be so woven in my own family who up until today were normal while I was not. It's disorientating not knowing things. I look at my grandmother as she broke me out of my thoughts with the sound of her voice saying my name. I tilted my head at her to show I was listening.

"Because we are-"My grandmother started to answer, but was cut off by the sharp sound of her name.

I look to find my father at the doorway glaring at my grandmother. I stay silent as I watch my father and my grandmother glare one another down neither one willing to silently back down.

"Mom, we talked about this." He hiss disregarding my presence for a minute and I decided to take advantage of this.

"Cyrus, don't take that tone with me." My grandmother surprisingly hiss back at him, "We can't keep this from her-"

"Yes, I can and I expect you to do so as well."

"Cyrus-"

"She is _my _daughter, Mother!"

My grandmother kept her mouth shut after my Father's shout her eyes wide for a brief moment fill with surprise before becoming ice cold. I was surprise my father met those cold eyes evenly his jaw set and his eyes ablaze with anger and determination.

"Fine." My grandmother said stiffly before leaving the room silently as she came.

My father didn't turn or said anything until we heard the soft thud of my bedroom door closing.

"Dad-"I started but was quickly cut off.

"Daenerys…please." He pleaded sounding tire as he turn to me.

I held in all my questions seeing as it was hopeless to get anything out of him. I nodded to him stiffly almost a mimic of the movements of my grandmother did just moments ago. He sigh at that, but didn't say nothing more before leading me out of the Conservatory and into my bedroom with a gentle hand on my shoulder. I saw that my suitcases was a front of the old truck I now have, but didn't give it much thought except that I will have to get start in unpacking soon.

"Go to sleep, Daenerys. I see you in the morning." My father's voice said and I turn toward him to give into one more chance of asking questions but the weary grin on his face stopped me.

I nodded at him trying to smile back at him it was small but worth the effort since it made my father's smile seem not so weary anymore.

"Goodnight." I said quietly the voices coming back full force since we venture off the talk of the other world.

Luckily the voices were easily ignore so I can concentrate on my father sad and tire face, and I suddenly remember that this day I suppose was a difficult day for my father. Since he lost his wife, moved into his childhood home with an estranged mother he haven't seen or talked in ages, and keeping a seemingly big secret from me that his mother doesn't think is the right choice he made. Yes, it been a long day for my father and because of that I thought it will be best to back off. For now.

"Goodnight." My father sigh before he kiss my forehead in his usual goodnight kiss. "Love you, Daenerys."

I flush with his sudden affection. We don't say I love you a lot out loud it really wasn't needed as we show our affection in more subtle way without actually saying it. It is hard for me to actually show emotion, and also inept when it comes in actually understanding other's emotions. I knew this aspect of myself is another difference that separate me from normal people, and I also knew this saddens my father. But he wasn't much of a talk—about—feelings type of person to begun with, so he shows his affection in his smiles and his affectionate kisses that I had to get use to at a very young age when I wasn't comfortable at being touch at the time. He haven't told me he love me in a while and it still after all these years left me a little uncomfortable, but a warm feeling of affectionate overcome those feeling for me to reply in kind. I didn't say the affectionate words back as I didn't know the affection I have for my father is love as I never really know what those word felt. I lower my eyes and awkwardly tugged the edge of his shirt lightly. I look up at him and couldn't help but see the sorrow flash through his eyes when I didn't say the words back, but he cover it with a smile and a pat on my head.

"Okay kiddo, see you in the morning." He said before leaving me in my room when I nodded at him as a final goodnight.

I never realize I had such a cold-heart as I did in that moment. I sigh to myself listening in to the voices as I got ready for bed. Apparently the women next door was having some love affair with a boy that was underage, and thinks she is in love with the boy. What a fool. I quickly turn off the lights noticing the room going black except for the lights of New York coming from my window and the open balcony from the Conservatory. I laid in my bed and could not help wondering what is the big secret my father is so keen in keeping from me that will make him go so far to yell at his mother in such a way. And with that I feel asleep with the voices whispering their knowledge and secrets they found as I slept.


	5. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: center;" strong style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Chapter 4/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"The figure was a horrifying ugly thing that was a long scaled like creature that had a bunch of black eyes on its head which was shaped like an alligator that look odd with a centipede kind of body. It was frightening and I saw it was about to spring right toward me…no not me, but the girl…the girl name Clary. I scream as Clary did when the creature spring toward her. She tripped and fell, but luckily rolled to the side and missed the creature from harming her, it was a close call…too close. I felt… what the word… frighten, I suppose. For the very first time, and it was unpleasant feeling to have. I watch as Clary evaded the creature feeling my throat get clogged up by the unwanted scream that wanted to come out but couldn't. I scream in my head for the voices to guide me in what I am supposed to do, but the answer they gave me was silence. In fact I couldn't feel them at all. There was many first things happening to me at this moment. The creature was now talking to Clary the voice of the creature a gurgled hissing mess that was hard to distinguish, but manageable to understand after a while./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Girl,"/span/em/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" it hissed. em"Flesh. Blood. To eat, oh, to eat."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"The creature began to slither toward Clary as she was frozen in terror, and I did something impulsively. I ran toward to creature colliding with it. I felt my wrists getting ripped up by its claws the only part of my body that got caught by it, and I let a scream take over me at the unsuspecting pain. I quickly flung myself off the creature standing up to prepare myself to protect this girl. I ignore the pain in my wrist as the creature also ignore me looking a little disorientated before lunging at Clary again too fast for me to do anything. Clary evaded him again by backing away from it. She seized a framed photo that was heavy but not enough to do much damage as it bounce off the creature when Clary threw it. The creature didn't even seen to notice her attack. I tried to stop the creature by grabbing the tail and pulling it away from her as hard as I can, but that did little help as the creature kept going toward her pulling me with it. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Bones, to crunch, to suck out the marrow, to drink the veins…"/span/em/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" The creature trailed off as it advance on Clary as she was back into the wall./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I tried to pull it back as hard as I can before disregarding that method and satisfying myself in hitting the creature on the back, but it had no effect on the creature. I saw Clary toke something out of her pocket at the corner of my eye, but didn't give it much thought as I wrestle with the creature. The creature flung me off making me hit the wall with a grunt of pain as I felt the wind knock out of me. I look up as the creature threw itself onto her knocking both of them onto the ground./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Clary!" I scream./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I open my eyes calling out to Clary as I did so feeling out of breath and disorientated. I finally regain my focus when I heard a voice calling to me their voice fill with anxiety and fright. I look to find my father holding on to me, his big hands holding my arms down at my side constricting me of any movement. My father saw my eyes focus on his, and he let out of breath of relief./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Daenerys." My father breathe out seeming out of breath as well./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"He seem quite ruffle as I think of it. His cheek sporting a bruise. From where? I don't know. He also got a couple of scratches on his biceps. I look down at myself to see that I was not as unharmed as I was when I went to bed. My arms were now sporting two bruises that was shaped as my father's hands, and as I tried to straighten up my posture I felt a sting of pain coming from my back and knew that I also had a bruise there also, but the most significant injury I have was on my arm. On my right arm had four long scratches that was position by my big finger of my hand and ended almost at my elbow. It seem that something or someone repeatedly dug their nails into my arm. It was bleeding not so heavy, but enough to be alarm. I watched the blood spilling off my arm into my white sheets feeling the pain but not paying any attention to it, and the whole dream came back to me…if it was a dream…it seem so real…and Clary. I knew she was someone really important to the voices, but I never met her. In that…dream though I knew with just a look that she was Clary Fray. em'What is happening to me?'/em I question the voices and as expected they didn't answer, but I could feel them to my relief. I focus my gaze back at my father knowing now that I was the reason he seem like he been in a fight, and felt a pang of guilt before just like the relief left me feeling blank moments after it came. My father gave my shoulders a remorseful and guilty look before he quickly change his expression to one of reassurance as he catch my eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Are you okay?" He asked gently taking my right arm in his hands to look at the damage./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I didn't answer watching the long scratches on my arm, and my own bloody skin underneath my finger nails on my left hand. My father softly curse to himself as he inspected the damage I suppose I done to myself. He look up at me in a moment and look like he was about to say something, but was cut off by the sound of my grandmother's voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Cyrus." Was the only word my grandmother said and I could hear the cold smugness in the sound of her voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I look to find her leaning on the doorway of my room her face emotionless as she stare my father down who was keen on ignoring her as he went back to inspecting the cuts on my arm. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Still think it's a grand idea to keep this from her, Cyrus?" My grandmother question in a more mocking way than a question. "Still think-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Mother." My father said sternly as he turn his eyes to her. "Stop it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"He sigh to himself seeing the nasty glare my grandmother throw him before he turned to me. He tried to smile at me but it fail to stay on his lips as he nudge me to get off the bed. I did what was silently asked, my father following my lead his right hand wrap around my arm gently. He led me toward my bedroom door where my grandmother was blocking the way. They silently look at each other I couldn't tell what my family member's expression were, because my father's back block my vision./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Mother…please." My father pleaded to her quietly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"All I heard was silence and I look up to find my grandmother looking at me over my father's muscle arm. Her face was unreadable but change to concern as she finally focus on the damage on my arm. She look back up at my father before silently moving out of the way. We passed her silently and I follow my father to the bathroom unaware if my grandmother was following us or not, but didn't hear any footsteps so I assumed we left her by my door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Sit." My father order as he quester to the closed toilet./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I obey and sat stiffly on the toilet seat as he went throw the drawers to find bandages and disinfected to clean my cuts cursing under his breath as he couldn't find any./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Here" My grandmother voice suddenly rang through the silence making my father jump startled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I felt my lips twitch for a second as I look at my father's startled expression as he look at my grandmother who was leaning on the bathroom door with the bandages in one hand, and the a jar of white cream in the other. I look at the jar trying to figure out what is exactly in the jar, but it was useless. My father mumbled a thanks making a face at the jar before taking the bandages and the jar. I watch as he kneeled affront of me and taking a decent amount of the cream from the jar before rubbing the cream directly on my cuts. I could see that he was taking care to be gentle with me, but the feeling of the cream startled me. I felt like hundred tiny needles sticking my skin, a very unpleasant feeling and one I hope I didn't have to feel again. What a peculiar cream? I thought to myself as I eye the cream dissolving into my cuts and skin trying to ignore the unpleasant feeling. My father as if sensing my discomfort hurry to put the bandages around my arm before gruffly ordering me to redo this routine every morning until the cuts are closed. My grandmother stayed silent as she watch my father put the bandages in the bathroom cabinet before passing her without a sound to what I assume to the pantry to put the strange jar of cream away. She gave me a glance before following my father into the pantry the door silently closing behind them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I sigh to myself my thoughts on the strange happenings that occur this morning, but the shouting coming from the pantry drew my attention./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Cyrus! See reason! Pass that ridiculous fear that you have of our world!" I heard my grandmother shouted./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Mother for the last time she is emmy/em daughter! I'm trying to do what's best for her!" My father shouted back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I creep toward the pantry door and decided to just to stand quietly affront of the door as the argument escalated./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""No you are not!" My grandmother shouted her voice sharp that automatically stopped the screaming match. Her voice lower and I strain my ears to hear her soft voice that was full with sympathy but firmness. "You are doing what is best for you. You fear our world ever since your father died and instead of staying with me you decided to go the easy way out and ignore our heritage. You decided to run off with that trifling soul sucking harpy which did the only thing right in this world by bringing that child into our world. What you have to do is figure out that the right thing and the easy thing is never and will never be the same thing. And keeping this away from her is the easy way out."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Silence. The sound of a heavy body leaning heavily on a table made a creaking sound that practically vibrated through the silence. I cut out the voices trying to block them as they gave me useless facts about others that have nothing to do with the other world, and what my family members are arguing about./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"My father sigh heavily seeming like a heavy weight is on his chest and he trying to lessen with just one big breath./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Mom…I just want her to have a normal life. Live in safe place with little heartbreak, live in a cute house in a nice neighborhood with a husband and two children…and a dog. Just a normal TV like life not a life that could be an everyday episode of Supernatural." My father sigh with a little bit of a harsh bite in his voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I shook my head at his vision of my future will be. I hate dogs…I prefer cats if I must have a pet. I focus back on the conversation as I heard my grandmother's voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Normal…no child our Deanerys will never be normal. She is mark for a great purpose, to be great. Her destiny is in our world-"She started before she was rudely cut off by father./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Destiny? What a load of bullshit, Mom. Nobody can decided what lays ahead of us in our future, but us. Nobody but us." He said gruffly his voice firm and no room for argument on that matter./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"My grandmother laugh was soft but cold and it sent my hair at the back of my head on end. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""That kind of talk. It seems you been living with mundines for too long that you are starting to even think like them, my son." She said with a hint of disgust in her voice. "Destiney child is not a force to trifle with. It's bigger than any sword or as powerful as any spell. We can't control it or stop it. We have no controlled when it comes with our fates, but the mundanes have gotten one thing right. We do have a choice no matter limited it may be. We can follow our destiny or ignore it. And child it's best for her not to just follow her destiny but have full control of it before destiny will force that decision for her to face it like a blind man."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Mom-"my father cut himself off as he sigh sounding more and more tire before addressing her again. "What are you trying to tell me? You holding back something. What is it?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"There was a pause, and it seem the voices suddenly went quiet as if they too are waiting for my grandmother's answer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""I'm saying we prepare her for what's to come." My grandmother said softly making me strain my ears just to hear her, and the next words out of her mouth made my father's breathe hitch in surprise for just a second. "Valentine is not dead as people like to believe. He will be back."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Mother-"My father started but was harshly cut off by my grandmother whose voice seems angry and…pain./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""No Cyrus! Don't you dare give me that look!" She shouted before letting out a breath that was a little too big to be a sigh before speaking again. "I know what I am talking about, I can feel it. And I am not the only one that feel this there is a few that do. Our kind can feel what is to come if only they just let go of their fear, and if you just let go of this ridiculous fear of being part of our world again you can feel it too. That horrible man will be back and our Deanerys will be right in the middle of it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"There was a pause before the sounded of my father's harsh whisper sound so loud through the silence./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""The middle of what?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Cyrus…she will see great pain and…love. Oh, she will love him like no other, but because she chose him she will unenviably be a part of what's to come…its war Cyrus. "She whisper sounding both awe and pained. "It's happening again."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Love? War? The voices remain silent except for the affirmative that a war was on the horizon. Valentine will bring war to our doorstep, and we have no way around it as it is destiny. The sound of my father's raised voice jolted me out of my thoughts./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Valentine! That bastard—"My father trailed off with a series of swear words. I heard the sound of footsteps going across the hardware floor back and forth. It seemed my father was pacing. "My daughter is not goanna be part of any war, Mother. And she damn well not be anywhere near that son of a bitch!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Cyrus!" My grandmother shouted making him go silent after he went back to his series of swear words and his description of what he will do to Valentine if he ever went near me. She sigh softly before speaking. "This cannot be stopped. It's unfortunate that Deanerys have such a heavy burden on her shoulders. But you have seen what happen this morning she was having visions now. And it will only get worse as time goes on. You cannot hide this from her, she needs proper way to handle this or she will go insane. You have a choice you could prepare her for what's to come, or you can let her stumble in blind and watch her die. It's your choice."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"My father growled after a moment and I took a step back as I heard a crash in the pantry room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""No I don't have a choice, do I? You wouldn't of kept interfering if I had a choice in whether Deanerys will see what I been hiding from her all her life." My father snarled before I heard him take a deep breath. "Well, you might not have much faith in me Mother, but I can take care of my daughter. I will protect her from her so call destiny."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Cyrus it's not in your hands, or even in mine. Whether you like or not your daughter is a key part of this war-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Damn the war! It's not my world anymore. It stopped being my world when they buried my father. I be damn if I let that world take my daughter too."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I heard rush footsteps coming toward the pantry door. I didn't have time to hide myself from their view for eavesdropping, so I took a step back as my father swing open the door harshly with a heavy scowl on his face. He look at me with surprise then a mixture of anger and defeat overcome his features. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Deanerys." He sigh out his hand going roughly through his hair./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I look at him calmly before speaking./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Dad, is there something you want to tell me?" I asked stiffly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"He look at my grandmother who was leaning back with a glint I her eyes that I couldn't describe, but my father can as his snarled under his breath./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Fine." He hiss before looking at me his eyes softening as well as his voice as he spoke. "Fine."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I had a feeling that after this conversation my so call destiny will begin. I tilted my head listening to the voices as my father lead me away to talk in private./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p 


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I sat motionlessly on the edge of my bed calmly watching my father pace affront of me, my eyes watching his trek across my bedroom floor wondering if it was possible to burn a track across my floor. If so I wish he would do it elsewhere. I don't think a lone burn track on my floor will doing anything positive to the décor of my bedroom, and I like my bedroom just the way it is. I inhale the aroma of fresh herbs and different types of flowers the dominated the room since I left the Conservatory door open before exhaling that aroma in a show of impatience. My grandmother mirror that unnecessary sigh but in a more show of exasperation. She was leaning once again against my bedroom door. She sent me a quirk of her lips before looking at my father and rolling her eyes in fond exasperation. I remember my mother rolling her eyes behind my father's back when he was like this; working himself up over nothing but it was more in irritation than anything. I kind of like the difference between the two actions. I perked up when I heard my father start to speak.

"Okay…okay. Desi-oh I can't start there…we are…your grandmother and I…Damnit! I don't know where to start!" my father exclaimed in frustration after stumbling over his words.

"The beginning is a great way to start, dear." My grandmother spoke up sarcastically with amusement shinning in her eyes as my father shot her a glare for her input.

My father sigh before looking at me with reluctance before speaking again after a moment when I looked at him expectantly unwilling for him to back out on this long overdue discussion.

"My father was a Shadowhunter as was I before I retire, and your grandmother if it wasn't obvious by the not so subtle hints is a warlock." My father said bluntly throwing a scowl at his mother openly who only look back at him unaffected.

"Shadowhunter?" I question first since warlock is a term I heard before.

The voices was once again silent again but I felt their presence. I disregard them in order to listen to my father clearly.

"Okay…now how am I'm going to explain this one?" My father question himself his face scrunch up concentration.

My grandmother openly let out a loud sigh and roll her eyes at her son before instructing him on what to do.

"Tell her the same thing your father and I told you when you were young and curious." She told him before narrowing her eyes at him. "And don't sugar coat the story. I knew what you were trying to do."

My father scowl at her once again but nodded in agreement before turning to me with a tire grin. I tilted my head at him wondering how much of a heavy burden my father have on his shoulders that he is unwilling going to put on mine's. My father's lips quirk a little at my action making his smile a bit bigger, but the smile was soon gone. His face suddenly went hard and emotionless when he started to speak.

"A thousand years ago and Angel names Raziel mixed his blood with the blood of man to create a race called Nephilim. Nephilim are generally human-angel hybrids that were made to protect the man, the protect the mundane; which are people like your mother who don't have any kind of blood that is significant enough to be able to see the creatures that walk among them, and also to see their protectors. Shadowhunters are never seen by the mundanes but there nevertheless." My father pause to sit heavily on the lone chair by the fireplace with an equally heavy sigh before speaking. "Like mundane cops Shadowhunters obey the laws set out before them which to us is called the Gray Book."

"Gray Book?" I asked to encourage him to continue when he pause again.

My father nodded at me before taking the glass of alcohol from his mother with a mumble of grateful words which she took with a small smile and a light pat of his cheek before leaning against the fireplace.

"The Gray Book was given to the Shadowhunters by the angels. There is a few laws that one have to follow but the two main laws is to protect the world from demons that run rabid over the world destroying everything in their path- " my father was cut off by his mother who was glaring at the carpet as she spoke not caring that she cut off her son.

"_Demons_." She hissed the word make it sound like the foulest curse in the world. Her face scrunch up in disgust by the very word she uttered. "Disgusting creatures. Should be wipe off the planet, and not be able to ruin the reputation of us civil half-demons by association any longer."

She uttered more words which look like a rant by her arm movements and the strong contempt on her face, but I wasn't paying much attention to listen to her words since the voices decided to talk to me once again.

_Demons-_ Was the only word they spoke their voices fill with an almost equal amount of disgust as my grandmother. I found myself having a glimpse of the creature that was attacking the girl Clary Fray that I had the unfortunate to see. I nodded my head in agreement to my grandmother. Demons are unappealing creatures. The shout of my father calling his mother brought me out of my thoughts to find my father looking at my grandmother irritated as his mother breathe deeply as she tried to regain her composure once again. I felt brief moment of amusement that threaten for me to laugh at their antics, but I held it in until that moment of amusement went away. I watch as my father roll his eyes this time at his mother before turning to me.

"Now, where was I. Oh, the other main law is to keep the peace among the Downworlders which consist of the warlocks, vampires, fairies, and the werewolves. As you know your grandmother is a Downworlder, a warlock and that is why our heritage is different from others." My father explain the last bit mutter as well as the snide mention that the word different should be replaced with the word fuck up.

My grandmother throw him a glare as he took a swig of his glass scrunching his nose at the beverage. My father was more a beer man than wine. I look at my grandmother as I heard the sound of my name come from her lips.

"Deanerys, dear. Our heritage is a little odd compare to others of our world…" She trailed off hesitant before she took a seat next to me on the bed. She patted my knee before she spoke. "How about I start from the beginning, dearie. Warlocks are the immortal children of mundanes and demons. They call us Lilith's children…lovely name, isn't it?" She asked sarcastically causing my father to snort in amusement. "We are known to cast magic because of the demon blood running through our veins, unlike those vamps and werewolves who are merely infected by a demonic diseases. What separates a warlock from another warlock is the inhuman body parts which is called a demon's mark. It could be anything from bat wings to cat eyes. Some even have different colored skin."

She pause in her lecture to gather her thoughts just in right time to asked my question I gather throughout the talked, I didn't think it was polite to interrupt her before.

"Grandmother…the demon's mark. What are yours?" I question I look at my father another question brought to mind when I saw his face. "And what are yours?"

They looked at me for a moment the silence once in my life getting to me. Making me feel the annoyance of their hesitation as my curiosity was getting the best of me since the voices went back to be silent once again. My grandmother sigh as she lifted up her long sleeves at of out her way. She placed her hands in mine which I grasp lightly. Her hands were palm up, and she instructed me to look at her wrists. I watch as her skin moved for a moment to my fascination to reveal eyes one in each wrist. The color was that of milky blue a sever contrast against my grandmother's warm brown eyes. I watch as the eyes looked around for a moment before disappearing.

"Incredible…" I mumbled to myself as I let go of her hands not planning for anyone to hear but going by her gentle smile my grandmother sent me she heard anyway.

I look at my father expectantly. I found myself looking forward to another demonstration of warlock's demon's mark, but my father shook his head at me.

"No child your father don't have the same traits as Warlocks. This is where are family become different from others. Warlocks are unable to have children unfortunately. The outcome is always the same…stillborn…" she trailed off with a glazed look in her eyes.

I look at my father feeling uncomfortable as I easily read in the blanks. My grandmother had a stillborn before by the pain look that flash through her eyes before she hid it. My father in all sense was a miracle child. My father frown in concern at his mother calling her name worriedly. It took a few times before she answer.

"Oh, sorry dear I was just lost in my memories. Now, where was I? Yes, warlock are unable to conceive since we are crossbreed are known as sterile creatures. There haven't been a newborn of a marked Shadowhunter and Demon hybrid in history until your father. He is the first crossbreed of a Shadowhunter and a half-demon." She said softly before taking a breath. She looked at me with affection and wonder for moment after she gave the same gaze to my father who shifted in discomfort. "And you my dear is the very first child born with a blood of a Shadowhunter, a half-demon, and a mundane. When I heard of your birth I fear that your mother's blood will over power your father's, or that you will result in a stillborn because of the unique circumstances of your father's. But…But…" She trailed off gabbing my hands in her's in a tight grip and kissed my cheek in obvious fondness. I felt myself flush at the action feeling uncomfortable more so than my father when he shows his affection, but I force myself to regain my composure as she started to talk again. "But you, dear is a much miracle as your father properly more so. You with the unique blood has the ability of a Shadowhunter and the power of a warlock despite your mundane blood. You have such a gifts…you're a wonderment my child and have such greatness ahead of you."

I nodded at her as she let go of my hands and let my father take my attention. His face was just a serious as before as he look at me for a moment. He let out sigh at my unwavering gaze before giving me a wary smile.

"As you known from the eavesdropping you did poorly I might add. " He pause here to look at my face, but I just tilted my head at him nonplussed. He sigh with a wiry smile before continuing. "There is a war coming along. We fear that Valentine is once again going after the Mortal Instruments." He said with a sneer when he said Valentine's name.

It seems my father has a personal vendetta against him. I tried to gather my thoughts as the voices begin to become restless by the very name that my father just spat with enough disdain and anger that even I felt_. 'Do calm down. Who is this Valentine that got you so restless?'_ I asked them blocking out my family member's presence. There was silence from them once again and I felt strong feel of aggravation before calming myself down. _'Speak to me!' _I commanded and after a long dreadful moment they began to speak…at once. I grabbed my head in pain as their voices fuse together getting so loud that I shouted at them in my mind just to get them to stop. _'Stop! I can't hear what you are saying when you are like this!_' They automatically went silent for a moment before a voice decided to step forward in telling me their knowledge. _Valentine…Mortal Cup is missing. He must not get it_! That was all they say before going silent. I open my eyes to find my grandmother looking at me with blank face. It seems that I got the ability to not show any emotions on my face from her. As for my father he seem to be on the edge of his seat as if he was ready to jump into action at the first notice if possible with concern in his eyes as he look at me. A silent question was also in his eyes, and I nodded at him to show that I was fine. I shook off the headache and the static feel I have in my ears that I got from the voices when they all raise their volume of voice.

"The Mortal Cup…it's missing, isn't it?" I said meaning it more in a fact than a question.

My grandmother nodded her blank face harden but didn't give away her emotions as if she wasn't even feeling any at all. My father nodded to me from his stiff form on the chair.

"Yes. It is sever slight against the Silent Brothers." My father said with humorless snort.

"Silent Brothers?" I asked once in my life feeling confuse.

This emotion made me irritated. I glare at the carpet as I sneer at the voices only some hissed at my jibes and others laugh at my irritation as if it was the most amusing thing they ever felt from me which isn't much I admit.

"The Silent Brothers are the people who watch over the Mortal Instruments which is the three divine object that Raziel left to the Shadowhunters. There is a sword, a mirror, and lastly the cup. For thousands of years we have protected these instrument, but Valentine-"My father spit his name out once again before taking a breath to calm down. He look at me with so much conflicting emotions it was hard to tell what he was feeling. "-betrayed us all. He started the Uprising that almost tore the shadowhunter world apart! So many shadowhunters perished because of this war…including your grandfather who trusted Valentine as my father was his mentor and thought of him as if the sun shine out of his ass."

My father huff angrily before taking another swing of his glass of alcohol. His face once again scrunch up in disgust before he excuse himself to the kitchen. To get a beer, I bet. Properly the ones we brought along from our trip to New York. I sigh to myself it seem to have more questions than answers once again, but I don't think my father is going be most forthcoming as well as my grandmother as the look of things.

"Deanerys…." My grandmother spoke softly catching my attention. I look at her but she was staring at the fire we lit up sometime during our discussion. "I know you feel if we didn't give you enough answers as you might like. I know the voices usually tell you every little details, no doubt, and I'm sure they are unusually tight lipped now a days." I huff at that understatement. She gave me a wary grin before continuing. "So you're not use to having so many secrets you don't know of, but you must know that is all we could tell you. You properly wondering about your gifts. Why you hear voices in your head, or be able to see into the future-"I perked up in curiosity. So I am able to see into the future then. My grandmother notice my expression and her lips quirk up in a small smile not as small as my Mona Lisa like smile, but a small smile for her nevertheless. She patted my knee. "Yes, child that wasn't a dream but a vision. Not like Warlocks who can feel what to come. You see the future by outside forces that are not your own intention that is unlike any other being in our world as well as the ability to hear voices. Those are your own gifts and your father and I can't answer all your questions on those matters, because this is your journey not ours. But know this your father and I will help you as best as our abilities."

"Could you tell me more about Shadowhunter or the Downworlders?"

She chuckled shaking her head.

"No, I think you need to find out for yourself on those matters, dear. Remember this is your journey not ours. Don't get me wrong we will not let you enter this world blind, but we don't want to take all of the surprises away." She said amusement lace in her voice. She lifted herself up to her feet with the help of my knee turning to face me after she settle herself on her feet. "Valentine is not dead as people will like to think. No, he is alive and after the Mortal Instruments once again with his forsaken warriors he like to accompany himself with. He bring war to us once again. This war…" she trailed off her eyes harden as she look at me. "…will make you question yourself. Make you do horrid acts to others who will hate you, and you will have to deal with their hatred for you as best of your ability. You must, or the guilt will weigh you down for hurting another by taking their love one or just in general taking a life. But that is the life of a warrior or in your case a Shadowhunter. Pain, hatred, anguish, guilt. It is not pretty. War is never pretty no matter how much one will wrap it up in beautiful words of what they are fighting for like freedom, rights, peace. No, they are wrong. This war will change you… if possible destroy you. But it is at our doorstep and woven into your destiny, and we can't ignore it as much as your father would like to."

She sigh to herself sadly as I tried to wrap myself in terms on what to come. War…is it possible for me to even feel those emotions she mention? Will it change me…destroy me in every way possible? I imagine those veterans that come back home after experiencing war and death. They seem like hollow shell there in presence, but in the war in mind and spirit. Forever in that war. They were never the same every one of them. Will that be me one day? No. No, I will not let it. I look at my grandmother feeling determination for once. She saw my determination and gave me a smirk that will normally frighten others.

"What now?" I asked.

"Now, we train you." A voice said gruffly.

I look to find my father leaning against my doorframe with a bottle of beer in his hand and grimace on his face. He took a swing of his beer before talking to me.

"You might be my daughter but I will not go easy on you, and I expect your grandmother will do the same. I will not lose you in this damn war. Since I can't hide you away I will drilled into you in the ways of fight…how to kill…how to survive." He gave another toss of his drink letting out a sigh in satisfaction after he swallow the beer. He gestured to me with his beer before he spoke. "So I expect you try your best."

I nodded at him grimly wondering what my father and grandmother training will be like. My father's lips went into a dark smirk almost like his mother's, but it was lacking the malicious feel to it that my grandmother can achieve.

"Valentine won't know what hit him." My father mumbled to himself.

I nodded feeling my own smirk come to my face. It didn't feel as foreign as a smile did…It almost came naturally.


End file.
